A conventional on-chip Planar Inverted F Antenna (PIFA) occupies a relatively large area compared to other parts of integrated circuits, e.g., for applications in the frequency range from 1 GHz to 30 GHz. The on-chip antenna has performance issues compared to Printed Circuit Board (PCB) antennas. For some on-chip antennas, a substrate functions as an initial ground, and with a high dielectric constant ∈r, tends to trap microwave signals. They could be used for transmission from die to die or die to PCB, or die to free space, to take place of either bond-wire, interconnects between die-to-die or die to PCB, or an antenna to free space itself.